Seventeen
by greenkittycat
Summary: "If i could write a letter to me, and send it back in time to myself at seventeen" The HP characters write full sized letters to their seventeen year old selves. Loosely based on "Letter to Me" by Brad Paisly
1. Draco

Dear me,

I guess you want proof that it's actually me that's writing the letter, you've always been paranoid like that. So here's my proof: look under your bed, there's a picture of you, Blaise, and Pansy in a silver frame. You'll never admit it to them, but they are your best friends (well your only real friends if you don't count Crab and Goyle) you know, you should really listen to Blaise more, and Pansy means the best, she won't be around forever you know. Of course, right now you don't care, Pansy and Blaise have always been there, you've never thought that one day they might not be.

I've got some advice; don't listen to your father. He's not always right, although he likes to think he is. Oh, and you should thank professor Snape, he's saved your butt more times than one. Also, don't be so mean to everyone, most of them aren't that bad.

I wish you would take Muggle studies, and realize Muggles aren't that bad. I wish you would stop trying to one up every one, and just relax. But I know at seventeen it's hard to see what's right. Trust me it gets better, you should see your wife and son. And, no matter how hard it gets, stop saying you're going to throw yourself off the Astronomy tower, you'll give poor Pansy a heart attack.

With hope,

Draco L. Malfoy (you)

**AN: So I think this has been done before, but I want to take my spin on it. I really got hooked on this whole letter thing. Anyway, next up…..Snape! Thanks for reading EDIT: fixed the typos. **


	2. Snape

Dear me,

Hello. I know it's hard to believe that it's your future self writing the letter to you, but after all, who else would know about the red haired angel you dream about at night? Oh, sorry about that, Lily is a bit of a sore subject right now, isn't she? I'm sorry to tell you, but the pain of not having her with you never goes away, in actuality it gets worse.

How old are you now, seventeen? Well then listen up, do not, and I repeat do not, let Voldemort control you. Don't tell him everything you hear, don't let yourself be the coward Potter thinks you are. Listen to Dumbledore, please. The death eaters are bad, and plus when you're in the death eaters you have to deal with Bellatrix and we all know how annoying she is.

You think you'll grow up, have a fantastic job, get married, and stop thinking about Lily. Sorry to break it to you, but you end up a single potions professor at Hogwarts that has to teach Lily's son, Lily's son that looks exactly like his father. And yes, you still sit in your room at night and cry your eyes out, because that red haired angel isn't yours, and she never will be. Oh and remember Lucius, that annoying blond haired twit? Yeah well his son is twice as bad.

Please listen to me. Try to make up with Lily, before you know it shell be gone.

-S. Snape (you)

**AN: sorry 'bout the typos in the last one, I'll try to fix them. Also I don't know who's letter is up next PM me if you have any ideas. As always thanks for reading **


	3. Sirius

Dear me,

You probably think I'm totally mad for writing this; you always did have a good sense of humor. Your seventeen, in your seventh year at Hogwarts, and everyone is happy. Everyone that is, except for you. It's not that you're sad; on the contrary you are usually smiling and cracking jokes. It's just that it's hard when you see two brothers walking down the hall, smiling and laughing, and you can't help but think about _your_ brother, and then you remind yourself that you don't have a brother, at least, not any more. Oh yes its hard when everywhere you go you hear "Look here comes Black! Did you hear that his cousin…" or "How much you want to bet he'll be a death eater?" It hurts, but you don't let it show. If your mother ever taught you anything, it's that Blacks don't cry.

Hang out with James as much as you can, life is short_, too_ short. Oh and put more money on you and Remus' bet, you win. I've got to go, Molly is yelling about something, and you know how she gets. I'll see you in my mind, all happy and young. Embrace it, it won't last long.

Sincerely,

Sirius Orion Black (you)

P.S. Don't trust the rat.

**AN: I don't know if I like it, but I do know Im obsessed with Sirius! Ha-ha. Any way Thanks For Reading!**


	4. James

Dear me,

Stop ruffling you hair. Just stop. She _does not_ find that attractive. Also, give poor Snape a break. He's a horrible, sniveling _fool, _but that's probably partly your fault.

When you propose to Lily, get the bigger diamonds, and make sure you tell Sirius to wait until 5:00 to come over, because God knows is embarrassing when your down on one knee and Sirius walks in your front door. Oh, and at the wedding, keep Sirius away from the wine table. Don't ask, just trust me.

I know now at seventeen your worrying about whether or not you'll pass your next test(you really should let Moony help you study), and you're mad because your parents don't like Lily. But honestly, it doesn't matter what they think. You love her, and if they don't except that, they're no parents of yours. Also, don't be so hard on Sirius, not having your family there to love and support you hurts more than you know.

Its Halloween night and I'm at home with my beautiful wife and son. But I have to go, some ones knocking at the door…

Bye for now,

James Potter (you)

**AN: not my best work….any way here is James' letter to his seventeen year old self as requested by tawnyangel. I'm now taking all requests, so if you have one; feel free to ask in a review or PM. Any way in case you couldn't tell, this was supposed to be written on the night James and lily died. As always thanks for reading **


	5. Fred

Dear me,

I know you think you have better things to do than read a stupid letter, what with your pranks and all, but hear me out, please.

Tell your family you love them more, someday you won't be around to tell them that. Spend more time with Ginny and Ronnie especially, they're young, and they miss you and George a lot, even though they never say so. Send letters to Charlie and Bill, and forgive Percy. Give mum more hugs, and when dad asks you to fix something with him, don't be so fast to refuse.

Stop wishing you'll grow up so fast, and just enjoy being Seventeen. I've got to go, there's a battle going on at Hogwarts and they need all the extra wizards they can get…plus Ginny's there and your little sis needs her big brothers to protect her (okay so maybe she doesn't any more but I'm not about to acknowledge that) Maybe I'll write more later.

Wish me luck,

Fred Weasley (you)

P.S. George says hello

**AN: As requested by siriusly99. So it's not long **_**at all **_**but I like it. Tell me what you think…Oh and I'm still taking requests. Thanks for reading **


	6. Bellatrix

Dear me,

This is stupid. Why I actually listened to Cissy and agreed to do this is beyond me. Honestly it's not like you'll ever read this…or maybe you will. After all, with magic almost anything is possible. Anyway, back to the letter. I'm writing to my seventeen year old self huh? Well I've got some advice for you.

Stop trying to act nice around people. You're a bitter, grudge holding girl, no need to hide it. Get used Malfoy; you'll have to deal with him a _lot_ longer than you think you will. Forget about Andromeda and Sirius. They're no family of yours. Let go of the idea of never getting married, it's happening a lot sooner than you think. Oh and for future reference he does love you no matter what they say.

Have to go, death eater meeting in an hour, and I've got to get ready.

Plus, I hear someone calling me down the hall; the Malfoys must have gotten here. Remember what I told you, it'll save you a lot of….oh what does Cissy call it? Heartbreak? Yeah, that.

Sincerely,

Bellatrix Lestrange (or Black, whichever you prefer)

**AN: Okay this is the next update. Sorry I've not updated in a while (has anyone else had trouble logging in?) I'm still taking requests :D and as always thanks for reading **


	7. Hermione

Dear me,

You _are_ important. You _are_ beautiful. Ron _does_ love you. I promise.

I'm writing to you now because my daughter just turned seventeen years old. I remember being seventeen, and honestly not all the memories are good. Right now you're in the middle of helping fight a battle that's not even really your battle to fight. You look like crap, you feel like crap, and Ron has barely ever even acknowledged that you're a girl, none the less shown any _romantic_ _feelings_ toward you. But don't worry they're there, he's just too simple minded to feel them.

Not much else to say really. I've got a birthday party to plan. If by some weird twist of fate you do read this, take my advice, it'll help bunches.

All my love,

Hermione Weasley (Er, Granger)

**AN: Well that was lame. Not even three paragraphs, only 136 words. The next few (Ron, Neville, and Dumbledore) might be shorter like this. Oh well, hope you liked it any way, Thanks for reading **

**PS feel free to review ;) you don't have to, but it'd sure make this poor little southern girl feel nice. Hahahaha **


	8. Ron

Dear me,

Okay so before you start saying stuff about how lame I am and stuff let me just say that Hermione _made_ me write this. Apparently because Rose is turning seventeen we're supposed to be remembering when we were that age. Personally I don't know why she would want to remember that (it kind of sucked) but whatever.

Here are some things I think I ought to tell you: First off, do not, under any circumstances, be a jerk. It just makes you look bad. Second Yes Hermione does like you. Stop being an idiot and tell her you like her too. Third, I know you're on the run and stuff but…try to talk to your brothers more, especially the twins...Fred….

Uh, I've got to go. Hermione's yelling at me to help plan Rose's party… Uh I guess bye…

-Ron Weasley

**AN: At the end it's a bit awkward but I think that's just because Ron feels awkward about talking about sad things. This was requested by an anonymous reviewer. Any way sorry about the long wait….Thanks for reading **


	9. Neville

Dear me,

Hello. Um, so I was talking to some of my friends (Harry, Ron, you know) and they told me about this thing some of them were doing. You just write a letter to your 17 year old self, give them some advice you wish you'd had, and tell them things you wish you'd known. Well, this is my letter.

First of all, don't listen to everything Gran says. You're more like you're parents than you think. Second, you _will_ get a girl friend eventually. I know you feel left out because Harry and Ginny are hopelessly in love, Ron and Hermione like each other (they don't know it as of yet, but they do.) and your just…alone. Remember, it always gets better.

Lastly, when Voldemort eventually does attack the school (it's coming sooner than you think) you'll help more than you think you will. Have confidence, please. It'll do ya a world of good.

With best regards,

Neville Longbottom

**AN: Ohmigosh I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Not that y'all care but whatever.**

**Anyway I don't really like this one, but I felt like I needed to update. Thanks for reading **


	10. Peter

Dear me,

Hi Peter. How's it going? Are you sitting under a tree by the lake with Sirius and Remus while James is off flirting with lily? Are you in class, silently laughing at something James potter said? Or are you lying awake in your bed at night, listening to James snore and Sirius mutter in his sleep about the family that never loved him? Well where ever you are, whatever you're doing, take a minute to read this letter; it'll do you a work of good.

First off, they aren't trying to leave you out, really they aren't. You're just a little less reckless than James, a little less handsome than Sirius, a little less smart than Remus, you're a little less of everything, and you're kind of easy to forget.

Second you do have real friends. You aren't just a tag along. Just think about all the times James has had your back when people tried to bully you? How many times has Remus helped you study for a test when without that help you would've failed? Exactly. And Sirius James and Remus trust you. And if Sirius black of all people trusts you, you've accomplished something.

Please, please, please, don't start to hate your friends. You are important to them, no matter what you think. Don't resent them for anything they may have done, and no matter what, do not go to Voldemort's side because it makes you feel important, needed, even wanted.

You know Peter, there's a reason no one trusts a rat.

-Peter Pettigrew

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello to anyone who is still reading this. Im really, really, really sorry I haven't updated, but its summer and I've been on vactation and...yeah...sorry. I'll update more often, promise. Anyway this is for Peter, and it was slightly hard to write because I dont like his character. Anyway, this is my take on what he would write in a letter to his seventeen year old self. Please, please, please send in requests. if more dont come in, this might be one of the last letters. As always thank you for reading :)**


	11. George

Dear me,

So seventeen huh? How's the joke shop? Everything going well? Still smiling and making jokes so no one sees that you're scared? That you're worried about the war and what's going to happen?

Do me a favor and spend more time with the family. Mum really misses you and Freddie, so does dad. Bill and Charlie haven't heard from you in how long? Send them an owl. Ron's always in need of a pep talk, and even though she won't admit it, Ginny still needs her big brothers every now and then. Don't let Percy bother you, he's a big prat and nothing else.

Please just stay happy. No matter how many bad things happen (and trust me, they will happen), don't become bitter. Things will get better, they always do...

-George

PS say hello to Fred for me

A/N: Okay first off thank you for all the requests! I'm getting to them as fast as I letter was requested by PhoenixRose92. As always, tanks for reading!


	12. Ginny

Dearest me,

Yes, I'm writing a letter to my seventeen year old self. Yes, that is extremely lame. Don't judge.

So the wars just over huh? Your in your last year of Hogwarts and you're dating the famous Harry Potter who've you had a crush on since, like, forever. Every things good right? Wrong.

You're also having troubles with your family. Mum can't get through two sentences without bursting into tears, and dad never says anything any more. Percy stays in his room all the time, and bill and Charlie are too busy grieving to pay attention little old you. George stops in the middle of his sentences,as if waiting for someone to finish them, and can't even look in a mirror. Heck, Ron barley says anything to you, even if he does it's just "move, Gin" or "Harry said hello". Everyone thinks you're so strong, calm and collected. Can't they see you're hurting just as much as them? that you just want your big brother, your Fred, back?

Just stay strong little girl. Don't snap at mum and dad, and don't bang on Percy's bedroom door, trying to get him out. When you ask Charlie and Bill to play quittich with you and they just shake their heads, don't get mad and stomp out of the room. Don't roll your eyes when George doesn't finish his sentences and when Ron just sulks around don't start a fight. Fred hated it when you two fought.

When you pick colors for your wedding, pick the blue, not the green. Don't let Ron pick out the cake and skip the dancing.

Well, that's about it. Remember what I've said, it'll help a lot.

Wishing you the best,

Ginny Potter (having a little fan girl moment now are you?)

A/N: this is a longer one, do you like it? I hope so. This letter was requested by natnat, PhoenixRose92 & Twilightlova20. Thank you guys for sending in requests! Keep 'em coming!


	13. Lily Evans

Dear me,

Hello Lily. I've decided to write this letter to you when you are seventeen years old. I've heard of a few other people who have done it, and I thought it might be a nice project.

So you are in your seventh year at Hogwarts. You're finally dating James Potter who's been asking you out since you were both only eleven years old, and you're quickly learning that the Marauders are not what they seem.

James is actually really sweet once you get to know him. Sirius isn't nearly as confident as he seems, the Black family name is a heavy burden. Remus is a werewolf, bless his heart. And Peter is...well you don't really know. The point is you're learning to love them, though you said you never would. Things, and people, change my dear, remember that.

It's been a while since you talked to Sev...er, I mean Snape, and you don't want to. But maybe you should just try...just try to forgive him. Please...please. For me?

Don't be so icy to Petunia. She may be rude and mean,but...she is your sister. She does love you, even if she doesn't show it.

Remember lily flower, through all of this at least you'll always have James. That, my friend, means more than you know.

Much love,

Lily Evans Potter

A/N: hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews and requests! Although i didnt get many reviews for the last chapter...but thats okay. I guess it just wasn't the best the reviews and requests coming! I've gotten a lot of requests and I'm getting to all of them, promise! Next up: the one and only Harry James Potter :) this letter was requested by: Loonaticslover13, PhoenixRose92 & natnat


	14. Harry

**Dear Harry,**

Hello mate. How's it going? Good? I hope.

I know you're going through a rough patch, heck everyone is, you're in the middle of a war for heavens sake. You're running around, trying to prepare for what you know is coming, a full blown battle. Trust me son, it'll come.

You know your godson, Teddy? I'm sorry to say this, but you'll have to take care of him a lot more than you think you will. Next time you see Fred and George...just make sure they know how much they mean to their family and yourself, make sure they know that whatever happens they will always be loved and if, god forbid, something happens to one of them, missed. And about that hating snape thing...

I know you're scared and you don't know if you'll make it through this, but trust me, you will. You get older and get married (I can't tell to who, but I'm pretty sure you've got a good guess) and have three beautiful, happy, healthy children. Remember, in life you loose people, but if you never forget them, they're never really gone.

Best wishes,

Harry James Potter

P.S. we win.

A/N: well here it is. The long awaited letter from Harry Potter. Did I do him justice? I hope so. :) this letter was requested by: PhoenixRose92,

Loonaticslover13, Twilightlova20, & natnat. The last line was for Loonaticslover13 who mentioned that is their review. :) thanks for reading, as always


	15. Dumbledore

Dear Albus,

Why hello young fellow. I haven't seen or talked to you in quite a long time. Hows it going? Everything well?

Seventeen seems so young now, in my old seventeen must seem so ancient to you, after all you've never been any older.

I know right now you're confused and you aren't like other kids your age. You're father is in Azkaban, you're sister is...unstable and you're wise beyond your years. I'm sorry to say Albus, things will get worse before they get better.

Never let Ariana get in the middle of a fight and always remember, you're part of a bigger picture.

Best regards,

Albus Dumbledore

A/N: I'm so so sorry! This took me forever to write and it's not even good, like at all. So sorry. Well this was requested by:Twilightlova20, natnat,TheNarglesAreAfterMeCheerio's, -LeBeau, Dndchk, and Susan guest. Again, sorry this is so bad you guys! The next one ought to be better, I promise!


	16. Remus

Dear Remus,

Hey mate. So I thought that maybe I should write to you, er me I guess, and tell you a few things.

First off, I just want you to appreciate how amazingly awesome your friends are. How many other friends do you know that would stay out all night every full moon, just to watch over you? Even when you scratched Sirius (accidentally of course) and he had to stay in the hospital wing for a whole day. Even when the full moon fell on Lily's birthday and James came anyway. Even Peter always came, though secretly he had always been afraid if the dark.

Don't think that no one will ever love you. Trust me, someday there will be a girl who loves you for you, werewolf and all.

You end up married with a beautiful wife and son. I've got to stop writing now, I think I hear Teddy crying.

The best of wishes,

Remus Lupin

A/N: hey guys! I'm not completely in love with this one, but I like it a lot better that the last one. This was requested by:PhoenixRose92, My Thunder, Dndchk, and Susan guest. Sorry it's so short!


End file.
